Moments
by Laael
Summary: Un nouvel élève arrive à McKinley. Il s'avère que c'est un ancien élève de Dalton, mais, surtout, un ami de Blaine que Kurt n'apprécie pas du tout... [Klaine - Sam x ...]
1. Partie 1 : Kurt

Titre : Moments

Pairing(s) : Sam x ... | Kurt x Blaine | Finn x Rachel

Note : La Partie 1 d'une fic que j'ai commencée il y a peu :-). C'est un peu la saison 3 à ma manière, sachant que Sam n'est pas parti, mais que Mercedes et lui ne sont plus ensemble.

* * *

**Part 1 : **Kurt

* * *

_From : Rachel_

Hey Kurt, t'es au courant ?

**Quoi ?**

Il y a un nouvel élève !

**Comme chaque année, non ? **

Ouais, mais lui, il est senior, comme nous, et il vient de... La Dalton Académie !

**Pourquoi un élève quitterai ce lycée ? T'es sûre de toi au moins ?**

Bien sur ! Et on s'en fiche du pourquoi, franchement ! C'était peut-être un Warbler ! Il nous le faut !

**Nom, prénom ? **

Louis quelque chose.

**Connais pas. Alors il n'était pas Warbler.**

* * *

Kurt était assis sur le lit de son petit-ami, observant ce dernier bouger son corps en rythme avec la musique disco – horrible et démodée au plus haut point selon le senior. Son regard détaillait le corps de Blaine, le sachant parfait et sans aucun défaut, et il se mordait doucement la lèvre à chaque fois qu'il entrevoyait une parcelle de son ventre plat et musclé.

« Blaine ? » l'appela-t-il doucement.

« Hum ?

-Tu connais le nouveau ?

-Il y a un nouveau ?

-Ouais. » fit Kurt en s'allongeant. « Il s'appelle Louis, et, _apparemment_, il vient de Dalton.

« Louis Johnson ? T'es sérieux ? »

Blaine Anderson se jeta sur le lit, et n'hésita pas une seconde à se mettre à califourchon sur son amoureux.

« J'ai dit ''Louis de Dalton'' » répondit l'aîné l'air vaguement agacé.

« Il ressemble à quoi ?

-Sais pas. Tu penses le connaître ?

-Attend deux secondes, s'il te plaît. »

Il se pencha, collant leur torses. Kurt eut un petit sourire, et, s'attendant à un bisou, ferma les yeux. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis se retrouva comme un idiot en sentant son amoureux se redresser. Il le fixa un instant, une moue boudeuse sur le visage, maudissant le téléphone que Blaine tenait, et lâcha un gémissement mécontent.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » s'enquit l'ancien Warbler, concentré sur son mobile.

« Hmpf... rien...

-Ah ouais ? »

Blaine le regarda, un sourire tendre aux lèvres, et le téléphone collé à son oreille. Il lui adressa un regard lourd de sous-entendus, et vint souder leurs lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, quelques secondes, les mains de Kurt dans le creux du dos de son cadet, et ce dernier lui caressant la joue.

« Hmpf ! Oui Trent ?! » fit vivement Blaine en s'écartant. « C'est moi. … Ouais et toi ? … Cool... Bah écoute, j'voulais savoir un truc... Ok. Louis a changé de bahut ?... Sérieux ? … Ouais il est à McKinley maintenant ! … Bah non, j'l'ai pas vu, sinon j'te poserai pas la question ! … Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, rattrape toi !... Ok, à plus !...

-Alors ? » s'enquit Kurt lorsque le bouclé eut raccroché.

« Je le connais, à priori.

-Et pourquoi moi j'le connais pas ?

-En fait tu l'as vu plusieurs fois. Même s'il n'était pas un Warbler, il passait beaucoup de temps avec nous. C'était un peu une mascotte ! Il dégage tellement de joie de vivre, plein de connerie et tout... Ah, et il est gay aussi ! »

Kurt fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire, mais fut interrompu par les lèvres de Blaine.

* * *

Blaine et Kurt étaient assis au self, leurs plateaux à peine entamés devant eux. Le plus âgé jouait avec la main du bouclé tandis qu'il exposait son projet d'avenir à son petit-ami. Celui-ci le regardait tendrement, un sourire rêveur étirant ses lèvres à l'idée de cette prochaine vie à New-York. Brusquement, il se redressa, le regard captivé par autre chose que son amoureux.

« Bébé, attend deux secondes. »

Il se leva, et son petit-ami le vit s'approcher d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs, et l'enlacer. Kurt prit une profonde inspiration, et repris la dégustation de son repas. Son Blaine revint s'asseoir en face de lui, le garçon à ses côtés.

« Kurt, tu reconnais Louis ? »

Oh, putain, oui il le reconnaissait. C'était le seul des amis de Blaine que le senior ne pouvait pas encadrer. Pourquoi ? Juste parce qu'il couvait souvent l'ancien Warbler d'un regard trop amoureux. Comme il le faisait actuellement.

Kurt hocha la tête et marmonna :

« Ouais, j'me souvient de toi.

-Pareil.

-Et pourquoi t'es là, alors, Lou' ? » s'enquit Blaine.

« J'dois y aller. » le coupa Kurt. « … Mercedes doit m'attendre. »

Avant de son compagnon ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il s'était levé et avait prit la direction de la sortie, laissant son plateau en plan.

* * *

« Hé, p'tit cul blanc, t'es pas avec Blaine ?

-Non. »

Il s'appuya sur les casiers et regarda son amie.

« Il se passe quoi, Kurt ?

-J'aime quand tu lis en moi comme ça... Bref. Tu sais, le nouveau ?

-Louis Johnson ? Ouais, il est en Math avec moi. Il vient de Dalton non ?

-Ouais, mais on s'en fiche. Je l'aime pas. Je le hais au plus haut point. Si j'pouvais j'lui ferrait comprendre ma façon de penser. Je-

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a des sentiments pour Blaine. Et il les cache pas ! Blaine est mon copain ! Donc ça m'énerve, un truc de fou. J'pouvais déjà pas l'encadrer à Dalton quand il parlait a Blaine avec un ton mielleux, les yeux doux et tout ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Son amie l'observa un moment sans rien dire. Puis elle soupira et s'appuya à côté de lui.

« Ouais... Mais t'es sur de ce que t'avance ?

-Mercedes je l'ai vu !

-Ok, calme toi. J'me dis juste que t'es peut-être trop jaloux et que t'en deviens parano. Après si t'es sur, alors ça peut être vrai.

-C'est vrai ! T'as qu'à aller au self si tu m'crois pas, ils y sont !

-Hey, calme toi ! … Bon on va aller en histoire, et tu vas tout me raconter, ok ? »

La jeune femme lui attrapa le bras, et le tira presque jusqu'à la salle de cours.

* * *

_From : Blaine._

(14:53) Bébé ?

(15:00) Kurt ? Pourquoi tu réponds pas ?

(15:15) Les cours d'histoire sont devenus passionnant d'un coup ?

(15:20) Kuuuurt !

(15:21) **Je suis en cours.**

* * *

Kurt Hummel sortit de sa dernière heure de cours, Mercedes à son bras. Ils prirent la direction de l'auditorium, discutant de tout et rien. Le sujet ''Louis Johnson'' avait fini par disparaître, enfoui sous la mode et les chansons.

Ils entrèrent dans l'immense pièce, constatant que Finn, Rachel, et Blaine étaient déjà là. Les deux ''inséparables'' s'approchèrent de leurs amis, Mercedes s'installant sur la scène, face aux autres, et Kurt allant aux côtés de son petit-ami – légèrement à contrecœur – ignorant son regard triste et interrogateur.

« Kurt.. ? Il se passe quoi ?

-Rien.

-Kurt...

-Écoute, j'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien, alors il y a rien, Ok ? »

Les regards convergèrent vers eux, tandis que le visage de Blaine s'attristait encore plus. Les autres élèves entrèrent à ce moment, discutant joyeusement. Mr Shuester les suivait, partitions en main. Il monta sur la scène puis commença à expliquer sa leçon de la semaine. Pendant toute la durée de l'explication, le bouclé ne quitta pas Kurt du regard, et ce dernier fit mine d'être passionné par ce que racontait leur professeur.

* * *

« Blaine ! »

L'interpellé se retourna vivement, espérant que la personne qui l'appelait était son amoureux, et retint un soupir en voyant Louis s'approcher. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils en voyant la moue déçue de son ami.

« Ça va pas ?

-Si, si.

-Ahah, très drôle ta blague. Il se passe quoi ?

-Hmpf... J'ai des problèmes avec mon copain, il m'évite depuis hier...

-Oh... Et tu sais pourquoi ?

-Non, justement et ça me soûle. »

Blaine serra les lèvres, et baissa la tête pour cacher les larmes qui commençaient à monter. Il se sentait minable, comme à chaque fois qu'il y avait une embrouille avec Kurt. Il sentit les bras de son ami entourer sa taille, et n'hésita pas à se blottir contre lui.

Il s'écarta au bout de quelques longues secondes, sécha ses quelques larmes et adressa un sourire à Louis. Ce dernier lui sourit, puis approcha sa main de la joue du bouclé.

« Ok, je vais être clair. » les coupa une voix. « Je suis le copain de Blaine, et je suis le seul qui ait le droit de caresser sa joue, de lui faire un câlin, et de le regarder tendrement, et tout ce qui va avec, c'est clair ? »

Kurt repoussa la main de Louis, et le fusilla du regard.

« Alors que j'te revoie plus coller Blaine comme ça, c'est clair ? »

Ensuite il attrapa la main de son copain et le tira vers la sortie.

* * *

Vala ! Alors, réactions ?


	2. Partie 2 : Louis

Note : Voici la partie 2 ! Et je tiens à préciser que les post seront vachement irréguliers, vu que j'écris sur feuille, puis que je dois retranscrire, et que j'ai des cours aussi, accessoirement. Vala ^^

Réponses aux reviews que j'ai eu aujourd'hui (01.11.2013) :

Cecile78 : Hey miss :-). Alors je tiens à te préciser que Louis n'est absolument pas quelqu'un de méchant ! Au contraire, il est adorable, et vu qu'il est nouveau, il s'accroche un peu beaucoup à Blaine. Mais après, ok, il a des sentiments pour notre bouclé préféré mais il ne va pas être méchant envers Kurt vis-à-vis de ça. Donc t'emporte pas trop ^^.

justmoi59 : Heya ! Alors, ouais, la réaction de Kurt, j'l'adore aussi, et franchement, j'étais pas sûre de l'écrire car je voulais me cantonner dans un Kurt vraiment jaloux et qui refuse de s'expliquer et qui fait la gueule à Blaine sans raison. Au final, je peux pas m'y résoudre, j'aime trop les voir amoureux et en harmonie !

Merci pour ces reviews !

* * *

**Part 2 :** Louis

* * *

_From : Blaine._

(09:07) Lou', j'suis vraiment désolé, mais j'voudrais éviter de trainer avec toi, j'aime pas quand Kurt est dans cet état …

(09:10) Lou' ?

(09:11) **Si ça te dérange à ce point, arrête de traîner avec moi, et me parle carrément pas, ça m'va.**

(09:11) Tu mens.

(09:14) **Et alors ?**

* * *

Louis était assis dans la bibliothèque, le nez plongé dans la lecture d'un roman pour son cours de littérature. Cela faisait deux semaines – deux longues semaines – que Kurt l'avait remis à sa place. Même s'il savait que le senior avait raison, il était en rage. Il n'aimait pas le fait de ne voir Blaine que de loin.

Mais merde ! Il n'y était pour rien s'il l'aimait !

Il se leva, sortit, et traîna ses pieds jusqu'au self. Cette pièce était déjà pleine. Louis remarqua le bouclé, assis à une table pleine de monde – il y reconnu Kurt, et retint un soupir triste en constatant aussi la présence de la jeune femme noire qui était à côté de lui en math.

Après avoir pris son plateau, il s'installa au bout d'une rangée de tables, seul.

Tandis qu'il jouait avec sa nourriture, hésitant à manger, il vit un mec s'installer en face de lui. Ce dernier lui adressa un large sourire, et commença à manger comme si de rien n'était. Il était blond, assez grand et baraqué – visiblement – et avec une bouche anormalement grande.

« T'es qui ? » demanda Louis avec délicatesse.

« Sam Evans, j'suis un pote de Blaine et Kurt.

-Ils sont pas là.

-Ouais, hrm, je sais, mais t'es tout seul perdu, et vu que c'est pas cool du tout, me voilà. » rétorqua Sam avec un sourire.

Louis le regarda quelques secondes, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, mais Sam enchaîna :

« Scuse la délicatesse, mais... C'est vrai que tu kiffe Blaine ? Nan, mais parce qu'il est cool, j'te l'accorde. Mais franchement, il est très zarbi, non ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

-Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire, j'vais pas aller répeter.

-Mais tu n'es pas mon ami. Ou quoi que ce soit. Donc je n'ai rien à te confier. Et tu es ami avec _Kurt_, donc ça veut dire, que tu ne sera jamais ami avec moi.

-Mais quand on veut, on peut, non ?

-Non. »

Louis se leva, son appétit coupé net. Il alla poser son plateau pour le vider, et sortit du self. Dès qu'il fut dans le couloir, il fouilla dans ses poches, et en sortit son téléphone. Il composa rapidement un numéro pour ensuite coller le mobile à son oreille.

« _Allô ? Lou' ?_

_-_Salut Nick, tu vas bien ?

_-Baah ouais, tranquille quoi, et toi ?_

_-_Pfff...

-_Mais encore ?_

-Te fous pas de ma gueule, mais j'ai pas d'amis.

-_Oh... T'es sérieux? Ils t'approchent pas ? Même pas Blaine ?_

_- _Ouais, j'suis sérieux. Blaine et moi on s'est parlé genre deux jours, puis son copain a piqué une crise et m'a clairement dit de plus l'approcher, alors j'lui fiche la paix...

-_P'tain mais il fait chier Kurt ! Bon... Écoute, j'vais parler avec Blaine, et j'vais lui apprendre moi, à te laisser tout seul dans la jungle du lycée public !_

_-_ Merci mec.

-_Pas de soucis. J't'appelle, ok ?_

-D'acc'. »

Louis raccrocha, puis prit la direction de sa salle de géographie européenne. Il s'affala sur au fond, sortit ses affaires, et attendit le professeur.

* * *

« Hey p'tit Louis ! »

Louis se figea dans le couloir. Il venait de sortir de deux longues heures de cours, et cette voix venait de l'interpeller. Il se retourna, fixa la personne. Un grand sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, et il couru se jeter dans les bras de Nick.

« J'suis trop content de te voir !

-Surpriiiise ~ » chantonna le Warbler.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

-J'viens parler à Blaine, c'est mieux en face. » répondit Nick.

Son ami le regarda quelques instant, les lèvres serrées en une moue boudeuse.

« … Ah, oui, et accessoirement j'viens te voir ! » se moqua ensuite son aîné.

Louis eut donc un nouveau sourire, puis attrapa la main du brun pour le guider dans les couloirs.

« Il est au Glee Club, là.

-Pourquoi est-ce-que ça ne m'étonne pas ? »

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle quelques instant après. Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur , tout les regards convergèrent vers eux, et les discussion s'arrêtèrent net.

« Dégage le Warbler. » cracha une femme typé hispanique.

« Nick ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? » s'enquit Blaine.

« Viens avec moi. »

L 'ancien Warbler suivit ses deux amis, soulagé que Kurt ne soit pas encore arrivé. Il fut amené dans une salle de cours vide. Là, Nick s'installa sur le bureau, et fixa son ancien leader.

« C'est quoi le problème avec Lou' ?

-Quoi ? J'ai aucun problème avec lui, c'est Kurt qu-

-Merde Blaine ! Depuis quand tu laisse quelqu'un gérer tes fréquentations ? Franchement quoi !

-Nick... » le coupa Louis. « Je... Attends... »

Le jeune homme regarda ses amis, puis articula :

« J'crois qu'il est temps, non ? »

Il eut un rire nerveux.

« Le... Le truc c'est que K-kurt doit se sentir... Menacé par... Moi. Je... En fait il a compris en cinq minutes, et depuis le temps où il était à Dalton, ce que tu... C'que tu n'as toujours pas compris en trois ans qu'on se connaît... »

Louis croisa les bras sur son torse, se racla la gorge, prit une inspiration, et répéta ce manège quelques secondes.

« Lou'... » souffla Nick.

« Je suis am-... Je... Je t'aime, Blaine. Je... 'fin, jsais que c'est pas du tout le moment de te dire ça. Mais, c'est pour ça que Kurt ne veut pas que je te parle. Il a peur de moi. »

Blaine le regarda longuement sans dire un mot. Puis il ouvrit la bouche, visiblement prêt à dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit. Louis eut un petit sourire triste, attrapa la main de Nick, et le tira vers l'extérieur.

« Attend, Lou' ! »

* * *

_From : Blaine._

(15:21) Louis, faut que j'te parle.

(15:25) Lou', s'il te plaît.

(15:33) Louis, j'ai pas envie de dire ça par texto, alors faut que tu vienne chez moi. Ou alors je viens chez toi. Dit moi...

* * *

_Appels manqués : Blaine (12)_

* * *

« Pourquoi tu lui as dit ? »

Louis était assis du côté passager de la voiture de son ami, les pieds sur le siège pour avoir ses jambes contre son torse. Il retenait ses larmes, mordant violement sa lèvre inférieure.

« Nicky... Je... Fallait bien le dire un jour... non ?

-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire _honey_. Mais ça risque de foutre la merde.

-Nan, il en a rien à foutre.

-Sa tête disait le contraire. »

Un soupir traversa les lèvres du senior. Il redressa sa tête, les yeux brillants, et articula :

« Ça commençait à me bouffer, Nick. J'en pouvais plus... Tu comprends ?

-Bien sûr que je comprends. Mais t'aurais pu mieux choisir ton moment...

-Et ce serait quand le bon moment, merde ?! Il n'y a pas de bon moment pour dire à un mec que tu l'aimes quand le mec et en couple ! Putain mais réfléchis Nick !

-Calme toi Lou'. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Nick reprit la parole :

« Écoute, on va faire un tour à Dalton, ok ? Puis je te ramène.

-Hum... »

* * *

« Putain j'y crois paaaas ! Mon Louis d'amour est lààà ! »

L'intéressé eut un sourire tandis que Jeff se jetait carrément dans ses bras. Ils échangèrent un long câlin puis le blond s'écarta, tout sourire, et ébouriffa les cheveux de son aîné.

« Tu vas chanter avec nous pour fêter ça, hein .

-Oh... Non, je …

-Allez ! Tu vas bien nous faire un petit _Rock Me_, non ? Ou un autre titre de ton groupe préféré ! » fit Thad avec un sourire.

« Non les mecs, jsuis désolé, j'ai vraiment pas envie là.

« Il a tout dit à Anderson. » expliqua Nick en rajustant sa cravate.

« Oh... Il t'a dit quoi ? » fit Jeff, soudain moins enthousiaste.

« Rien. S'il vous plaît j'veux pas en parler.

-Tu veux une chanson.. ? » proposa Nick.

Louis renifla, puis secoua la tête. Il serra les lèvres, tentant de retenir les larmes qui lui montait aux yeux, en vain. Il se retrouva dans les bras de Jeff, à pleurer comme une madeleine.

* * *

Et voilà :-). Reviews ? :-D. Boubouilles à tous !


	3. Partie 3 : Story of my life I

Note : Revoilààà !

Cecile78 : Roooh mais te prend pas la tête ^^. Tu remarqueras que tout le monde l'appelle Lou' ! Et Blaine l'a appelé Lou' devant Kurt. Puis c'est pas un surnom qui fait tout :-). Puis pourquoi tu dis qu'il est intéressé par Louis ? 'fin, tu verras bien. J'ai pas créé Louis pour qu'il soit détesté tu sais... Alors te focalise pas sur l'amitié Louis/Blaine. Et apprend à connaître Louis :-)

warblerslove : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Moi aussi j'aime bien ma fic (8) ^^

justmoi59 : Arrêtez avec mon pauvre Louis ^^. Il est pas méchant ! Il est gentil ! Relis ce que j'ai écrit à Cecile78 :-P.

Note (pour rassurer les lecteurs...) : Un chapitre qui va vous rassurez. Avez vous vu écrit « Blaine x OCG » ou « Blaine x ... » ou encore « Blaine x Louis » quelque part ? ^^

* * *

**Part 3 **: Story of my life.

_To : Nick_

(08:27) Nick, tu sais comment va Louis ?

(08:29) **Mec, il est trop tôt là.**

(08:29) Niiiick !

(08:31) **Il va bien ! Il va venir en cours aujourd'hui, et je te demande – je te supplie ! - de le laisser tranquille ! Il n'a pas besoin de ta pitié ! Ok ?**

(08:32) Je dois lui parler Nick.

(08:32) **Mec, j't'adore, mais si on le ramasse à la petite cuillère, je serais moins sympathique. **

* * *

Blaine Devon Anderson poussa la porte de l'auditorium du lycée, le nez plongé dans son téléphone. Kurt l'y attendait, assis sur la scène, les jambes dans le vide. L'ancien Warbler rangea son mobile, et le rejoignit, tout sourire. Il s'installa à ses côtés, et l'embrassa tendrement pour lui dire bonjour.

« Tu parlais avec qui ? » s'enquit le senior, timidement. « Avec Louis ?

-Non... J'ai aucune nouvelle de lui depuis Vendredi... Enfin si, Nick vient de m'en donner. Mais faudra que je lui parle.

-Il va avoir très mal, tu le sais ?

-Oui. » affirma Blaine. « Mais je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse de faux espoirs, car il aura encore plus mal en retombant sur Terre. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel Kurt appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de son amoureux. Il lui attrapa la main et joua doucement avec.

« Kurt...

-Hm ?

-Pourquoi tu es soudainement si gentil vis-à-vis de Louis ?

-Il a raison tu sais. J'veux dire... J'avais vraiment... j'ai vraiment peur que tu me laisse pour lui ou un truc du genre. Mais si tu affirmes, si tu me jure, que tu ne me laisseras pas, je suis soulagé. Et... Je m'inquiète un peu pour lui, car je sais ce que ça fait que de ce prendre un vent quand les sentiments sont plutôt forts.

-Finn ?

-Toi, au début. »

Ils échangèrent un regard rempli d'amour, puis Blaine souffla :

« Si tu savais combien je t'aime... »

Et Kurt l'embrassa pour toute réponse.

* * *

_From : Blaine to : Louis_

(10:10) Louis, t'es là aujourd'hui, hein ?

(10:14) Louis ?

(10:17) **Laisse moi, Blaine.**

* * *

Blaine sortait du secrétariat, une feuille de papier à la main. Il la regarda un moment, pointant différents endroits de manière étrange, puis partit d'un pas décidé vers l'escalier. Il monta les marches quatre-à-quatre, arrive à l'étage, et s'avança dans le dédale de couloirs. L'ancien Warbler s'arrêta devant une salle de classe, vérifia son papier, puis s'appuya contre les casiers juste à côté.

La sonnerie se fit entendre dans tout l'établissement. La porte que surveillait Blaine s'ouvrit, et la première personne à sortir de la salle fut Louis. Le jeune homme réagit immédiatement et attrapa la main de son ami.

« Attends Louis.

-Lâche-moi Blaine, s'il-te-plaît...

-Non. Viens avec moi, j't'en prie. »

Son aîné eut un soupir, puis se laissa entraîner par Blaine. Ce dernier le guida jusqu'à la salle de chant. Il le fit s'asseoir, prit une inspiration, puis se lança.

« J'ai mis le week-end à me demander comment te dire ce que je pense. Je-

-Te fatigue pas, Blaine. Je sais que tu aimes Kurt et pas moi. J'suis pas con.

-Mais, Louis, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne tiens pas à toi. T'es un de mes meilleurs amis, je ne veux pas que tu sois triste par ma faute.

-C'est quand même un peut trop tard, non ? Laisse moi passer à autre chose, ok ? »

Blaine serra les lèvres, et hocha doucement la tête. Le senior eut un léger sourire, ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami, et quitta la pièce.

* * *

_From : xxxxxxxxxx to : Louis_

(11:17) Ici Kurt Hummel. Je voudrais te parler, _please_.

(11:18) **Ici Louis Johnson. Je suis en cours.**

(11:18) Je te garde une place au self.

* * *

_From : Louis to : Blaine_

(11:20) **Ton copain veut ma peau ?**

(11:21) Non, t'inquiète.

(11:21) **… Hm. Ok...**

* * *

Louis posa son plateau en face de Kurt Hummel. Ils étaient seuls, à une table ronde de quatre places. Le jeune 'porcelaine' lui fit un sourire, et indiqua gentiment la place devant lui.

« J'vais pas te manger. » assura-t-il.

« Mouais. » rétorqua le senior, peu convaincu, en s'asseyant.

Un silence gênant s'installa. Au bout de quelques secondes, Louis attaqua son plateau, affamé après les deux heures de musculation qu'il venait de faire. Puis Kurt se racla doucement la gorge, cherchant à attirer son attention.

« J'voulais m'excuser. D'avoir agit comme je l'ai fait, j'veux dire.

-Pourquoi ? Jsuis vaguement amoureux de ton mec, ton attitude est tout à fait normale.

-Tu as sûrement raison... Mais... Bref, peu importe. »

Nouveau silence. Ils échangèrent un regard.

« C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, non ? » finit par dire Louis. « J'aurais pas du agir comme ça avec lui, alors que je te savais pertinemment dans sa vie. J'en suis sincèrement désolé.

-Hn... »

Kurt hésita, un court moment, puis marmonna :

« T'sais... S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise et que je peux me permettre de répéter, c'est qu'on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux.

-J'aurais quand même dû agir autrement.

-Ouais... »

Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence. Louis rompit le contact visuel en reprenant son repas. Son vis-à-vis eut un sourire amusé, et annonça :

« Tu peux te re-rapprocher de Blaine, si tu veux – amicalement, j'veux dire.

-Merci de me donner ta permission, mais j'vais attendre d'être passé à autre chose.

-Tant que tu m'le pique pas, tu fais ce que tu veux.

-T'inquiète. »

Louis lui adressa son premier sourire :

« Sinon... Il paraît que tu t'intéresse à la mode? »

* * *

_From : Louis to : Nick, Jeff, Trent, Thad..._

(13:12) _Everything's alright, guys !_ J'ai causé avec Blaine et Kurt, on peut dire que la ''guerre'' est finie ! Blaine a accepté de me laisser du temps, et son cher et tendre kiffe mon style de fringue... Nan j'rigole ! (Hrm. Ou pas.) Mais il m'en veut paaas des masses, il comprend et tout, et tout... Bref ! Je vais bien :-). _Missin' ya. _- Louis.

* * *

« Dites... Vous êtes sur que c'est le bon accord ? Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il sonne faux... » bredouilla timidement Louis.

Voyant le regard noir du guitariste, le senior s'excusa vaguement, et leur fit signe de commence. Il attendit la fin de l'intro, puis se lança :

« _Written on these walls are the story that I can't change – Leave my heart op-_ Nan mais j'vous assure ça va vraiment pas !

-J'confirme ! L'accord n'est absolument pas le bon. »

Louis se tourna vers les sièges de l'auditorium, et observa une silhouette descendre vers lui. Il ne fût même pas étonné de reconnaître Sam Evans. Le brun refit face aux musiciens et s'autorisa à fusiller le guitariste du regard.

« J'vous l'avais bien dit ! »

Il se campa derrière son micro, et soupira. Le junior était toujours là, souriant gaiement.

« Tu chantes plutôt bien, j'trouve. »

Le brun le regarda, et secoua la tête.

« Ouais, c'ça. » ironisa-t-il.

Il ramassa ses feuilles sur le sol, remercia les musiciens, et descendit de la scène. Après avoir récupéré son sac sur un des siège, il passa devant Sam, sans même lui adresser un regard.

« J'croyais que t'étais pote avec Kurt, et que maintenant on pouvait en faire autant.

-J'croyais t'avoir dit qu'on ne serait _jamais _amis.

-Juste parce que je le suis avec le copain de Blaine et que tu pouvais pas l'encadrer. Il me semble que ça s'est arrangé. »

Ils étaient maintenant au beau milieu du couloir menant dans la grande salle de spectacle.

« Pourquoi est-ce aussi important ?! » finit par demander Louis, assez brusquement. « Qu'est ce que t'as à branler de moi ? Je te connais pas, et vice-versa. Alors, pourquoi ?

-Généralement, quand on se fait de ''nouveaux amis'', on ne les connaît pas. C'est le principe de ''nouveaux''.

-Ok. Et pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que t'es seul, et que ça doit être dur pour toi. Et aus-

-J'te fais pitié quoi.

-Quoi ? Non, je-

-C'est bon, laisse tomber. Et fiche moi la paix. »

* * *

Note (again...) : L'audition de Louis arrive ! (Comment ça j'ai pas dit qu'il allait venir dans le Glee Club.. ? x))


	4. Partie 4 : Story of my life II

Note : Voilà, un nouveau chapitre, je sui désolée pour le retard, mais je suis punie d'ordi, alors j'ai perdu ma quatrième partie, et j'ai du la réécrire, et tout ça en cours d'éco x). Bref, le voilà, et j'ai commencé la cinquième (Juste 3 paragraphes... x)). Ensuite, je sais que SOML n'est techniquement pas sortie à cette époque (oui, cette merveille est de cette année) mais je l'aime trop pour ne pas la mettre :P

Petite note pour le fun : j'avais commencé à l'écrire en anglais, donc je m'auto traduit ~ :D

warblerslove : Vœux exaucé o/

Justmoi59 : Oui, Louis est adorable ^^ ! Il a juste pas de chance côté cœur, pour l'instant :D ! C'est mon choupinou, mais t'inquiète pas, la chance va lui sourire d'ici quelques chapitres !

* * *

**Part 5 :** Story of my life – second part.

_From__ : Louis To : Kurt_

(10:17) Je vais mourir.

(10:17) **Tu t'fous de ma gueule, hum ?**

(10 :18) Non. J'suis pas prêt pour cette audition, et tous tes amis vont me tuer.

(10 :18) **T'es pas sérieux ! Tu sais ta chanson sur le bout des doigts, et t'as une voix magnifique ! Bon, pas plus sublime que la mienne mais quand même ! Arrête d'être aussi pessimiste !**

(10 :20) Non, c'est toi qui es trop optimiste. Tes amis me détestent ! Ils pensent que je suis un ''ex-Warbler'', et puis avec cette histoire entre ton copain et moi… Ils ont plein de bonnes raisons de me détester !

(10 :20) **Ok, ta gueule, et monte sur scène.**

* * *

Louis était dans l'auditorium, faisant face à tout les New Directions. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur chacun des membres, et s'arrêtèrent sur Kurt. Ce dernier était juste à côté de Sam, et le regardait en souriant d'un air amusé, comme pour lui souhaiter « bonne chance ».

« Ok, alors… Louis Johnson, c'est ça ? » demanda Monsieur Shuester. « Ok, tu peux commencer. »

Le senior eut un petit sourire, et fixa Kurt. Celui-ci le regardait toujours, son putain de sourire sur le visage.

« Je vais chanter _Story of __my__ life_, du groupe One Direction.

-Dieu, non…

-Ferme là, Santana. » cracha Kurt.

« _Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain _

_I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days._ »

Louis ferma les yeux, et eut un sourire. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers les Warblers.

« _She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones_

_It seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone._ »

Que penseraient-ils quand il leur dira qu'il a passé une audition pour ce Glee Club ? Il entendait déjà les railleries, et autre gentillesse qu'ils allaient lui dire.

« _And I'll be gone gone tonight_

_The ground beneath my feet is open wide_

_The way that I been holdin' on too tight_

_With nothing in between_ »

Il ouvrit ses yeux, et entama le refrain :

« _The story of my life I take her home_

_I drive all night to keep her warm and time_

_Is frozen (the story of, the story of)_

_The story of my life I give her hope_

_I spend her love until she's broke inside_

_The story of my life_ »

Et Kurt qui le fixait, toujours avec son sourire, mais cette fois, il semblait lui dire quelque chose comme « Tu vois, j'te l'avais bien dit que tu gérais. ». Effectivement, il fallait bien admettre qu'il mettait ses tripes dans cette chanson, tellement il l'aimait. Les regards intéressés le poussait à donner encore plus de lui-même. Louis croisa le regard de Blaine, et se sentit encore plus mieux en le voyant sourire. Puis il y avait Sam, qui semblait toujours blessé par leur discussion de la semaine avant.

« _And I been waiting for this time to come around_

_But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds_ »

Il aimait ce qu'il faisait. Il ferma les yeux, et entama, calmement la première partie du dernier refrain :

« _The story of my life I take her home_

_I drive all night to keep her warm and time_

_Is frozen_ »

Il eut un sourire fier.

« _The story of my life I give her hope_

_I spend her love until she's broke inside_

_The story of my life_

_The story of my life_ »

* * *

« Machin ! Euh… Louis ! »

Le brun avançait obstinément dans le couloir, faisant mine de ne pas entendre la personne derrière. Cette « personne » était Santana Lopez, la latine qui les avait envoyés chier Nick et lui quelque temps auparavant.

Louis avait fui l'auditorium juste après son audition, suite à un enchaînement de phrase complètement déplacé de la jeune femme, toutes en rapport à l'histoire avec Blaine.

« Louis ! … Bordel, je t'en _supplie_, arrête toi ! »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, et resta planté au milieu du couloir, tandis que Santana n'en revenait pas de l'avoir supplié.

« Ok. Ecoute, à propos de to-

-Si c'est pour me présenter des excuses que tu ne penses pas, tu peux aller te faire foutre.

-… Wow. Euh… Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça… J'veux dire, Kurt m'a dit que tu faisais des efforts et que t'avais un peu de mal, ou un truc comme ça, et il m'a dit que je devais me tenir à carreaux, ou je ne sais quoi, mais je suis une salope, et je ne sais pas me retenir. Mais… Je suis sincèrement désolée.

-C'était carrément déplacé.

-Je sais, c'est ma manière d'être.

-Tu crois pas que c'est complètement abusé de dire que je suis un pauvre gay dépressif incapable de me passer d'un pauvre Hobbit complexé par ses cheveux ?

-Je n'ai pas de limite quand je commence à dire ce que je pense. C'est un de mes plus gros défauts selon les gens. Pour moi, c'est une qualité. Tout dépend du point de vue en fait… »

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard de Santana, tandis que Louis ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

« Tu me plais. » fini par dire Santana.

« J'suis gay.

-Ouais, mais tu m'plais quand même.

-T'es lesbienne.

-Que… Comment tu le sais ?

-Je gère, c'est tout. »

* * *

_From__ : Kurt To : Louis_

(12:11) **Pas mort ?**

(12:12) Je mange. Pourquoi cette question ?

(12:12) **Mr. Shue veut te parler. J'lui passe mon portable.**

(12:14) **Salut Louis. Désolé de te contacter comme ça, mais je n'ai pas réussi à te trouver. Bref. Après de courtes délibérations avec les membres du club, on en est arrivés à la conclusion que tu es le bienvenu dans le groupe ! Voilà… On se réunit ce soir en salle de chant, tu es convié à venir ! Bon appétit ! Mr. Shuester.**

(12:14) J'y serais.

* * *

(13:20) **Il s'est passé quoi avec Sam ?**

(13:20) Il m'inspire pas.

(13:21) **Il m'a dit que tu refusais de lui parler parce que vous ne vous connaissiez pas. T'es pas un peux illogique ?**

(13:21) Il m'inspire pas j'te dis.

(13:21) A**llez ! Il est cool comme mec ! Un peu con de temps en temps, et parfois lourd, mais il est cool !**

(13:22) Et ?

(13:22) **Soyez amis ! ~**

(13:22) Tu veux que je couche avec lui aussi ? Non pour savoir, et me préparer mentalement et physiquement. Tu me diras sa taille, tu veux ?

(13:25) **Je vais faire comme si j'avais rien lu…**

(13:25) Demande lui si je dois acheter les préservatifs, ou s'il s'en occupe ! Tu seras un ange :)

(13:25) **Lalalala ! Lalalala !**

* * *

« Kuuurt ?

-Non, Louis, je ne lui demanderai pas !

-T'es encore puceau ? »

Kurt lâcha un gémissement gêné, ferma son casier, et partit d'un pas pressé veux la salle de chant.

« Naaan ! Sérieux ? Kurt ! Me dit pas que t'as pas envie ! »

Le jeune homme de retourna, et le fixa timidement, les joues d'un rouge prononcé.

« Si. » marmonna-t-il. « Mais on est pas prêt, c'est tout.

-T'es trop mignon quand tu dis ça. » se moqua Louis. « Vous avez raison de prendre votre temps. Ça ne sert à rien de se presser. J'te charrie juste.

-Et… Toi ?

-Moi, j'ai été pressé. »

Louis lui adressa un sourire rassurant, et prit la main de son ami pour le traîner jusqu'à la salle de chant. Ils y entrèrent quelques instants après. La plupart des membres du Glee Club étaient là, faisant les imbéciles – certains avec des instruments, d'autres avec… Rien du tout.

Louis se sentit immédiatement à l'aise.

* * *

Et valaaa ! Reviews ?


	5. Partie 5 : Touché

Note : Voilà, un nouveau chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise =)

warblerslove : Merci de ton commentaire ! Moi aussi, j'ai hâte de voir comment il va finir ! xD

justmoi59 : Merci de dire çaaaa ! J'ai crû que j'allais trop vite ! Franchement, j'ai vraiment eu peur des réactions ! Et oui, mon Louis est adorable )

Merci à vous deux pour vos commentaire, vous imaginez pas combien ça fait chaud au cœur de voir vos messages à chaque chapitres 3

* * *

**Part 5 :** Touché

Louis était assis sur une des nombreuses chaises de la salle de chant, Kurt à sa droite, et un grand mec avec un air un peu stupide à sa gauche. Une jeune femme brune était face à eux terminant un solo d'une comédie musicale dont le titre échappait complètement au brun.

Ce la faisait deux semaines que Louis était inscrit au Glee Club, et il avait constaté quelque chose assez rapidement. En effet, au bout de deux jours, il avait compris que tout tournait autour de Mlle Rachel Berry. Malgré tout, il se taisait et souriait. Pourtant, dans ses pensées, il échafaudait toute sorte de plans destinés à éradiquer la mini Barbra Streisand, et a obtenir au moins un solo.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche, et croisa le regard de Sam. Celui-ci gardait ses distances, comme s'il respectait les volontés de son aîné. Cependant, à ce moment précis, le blond ne détourna pas le regard, et tenta de laisser passer un message, dans le genre « Parles-moi. ». Le brun secoua légèrement la tête, et redonna son attention à Rachel, qui croulait presque sous les compliments de Mr. Shuester.

« J'en ai marre. » lâcha-t-il, attirant tout les regards vers lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Louis ?

-Il y a, Monsieur, que j'en ai _déjà_ marre d'être dans ce club, a regarder votre Diva communale prendre la vedette à tout le monde.

-T'inquiète pas Lou', t'es pas le seul. » soupira Blaine qui était à côté de son petit ami.

« Toi, tu peux parler, t'es celui qui a le plus de solo après Rachel !

-Euh… Louis c'est ça ? » intervint Rachel. « Tu sais, je veux aller dans une école où le taux d'acceptation est assez restreint, et je veux être au top pour mon audition qui est dans –

-Mais meuf, tu crois que t'es la seule a vouloir aller dans une « école où le taux d'acceptation est assez restreint » ?! Je te rappelle que Kurt aussi, veut y aller, et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il a quatre solos par semaine. Et moi, je veux aller à Julliard, et c'est pas en restant le cul sur cette chaise et en regardant notre cher professeur te donner les solos que je vais m'entraîner.

-Entraîne toi chez toi. » fit Rachel. « Je suis la leader des New Direction, alors je dois avoir les solo.

-Ok, j'aurais tenu quoi ? Deux semaines ? J'me casse. »

Louis se leva, comme érigé sur un ressort, et sortit en trombe de la salle, sous les regards médusés des tout les autres.*

* * *

_From : Santana To : Louis_

(10:02) **P'tit Louis, t'es où ?**

(10:02) J'vais prendre une photo du sms, et le mettre sur Facebook.

(10:02) **Louis, tu fais ça, et Snixx va déchaîner sa colère sur toi =). T'es où ?**

(10:03) J'suis sur les gradins du stade.

* * *

Louis était effectivement installé sur les fameux gradins, regardant le ciel d'un air rêveur, quand Santana arriva. Elle le rejoignit en silence, l'oreille attentive aux quelques notes qu'il fredonnait. La latina s'installa à ses côtés, et lui adressa un sourire quand il tourna la tête vers elle.

« Just give me a reason ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Exactement. J'adore cette chanson.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

-Pourquoi ça t'étonne ?

-T'es le genre de mec qui écoute des chansons mielleuses, pleine d'amour, ou carrément déprimante qui parlent de rupture.

-Parce que je suis gay ?

-Entre autre. Je pense que t'es aussi quelqu'un de sensible.

-T'es mignonne.

-… Si tu le dis. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Louis fixa de nouveau son attention sur le ciel bleu, attendant que Santana reprenne la parole – car si elle était là, ce n'était pas pour parler de la chanson qu'il fredonnait.

« Tu quittes vraiment le Glee Club ?

-Oui.

-Juste pour une histoire de solo ?

-Je fais ce que vous n'avez pas eu les couilles de faire ces deux dernières années.

-T'as raison. »

Il y eut un silence assez court, pendant lequel la latina sembla méditer les paroles de son ami. Louis la regarda et lâcha :

« Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Je reste. Même si je suis d'accord avec toi, je veux passer mon année de Senior avec mes amis, dont Rachel – si tu lui répète j'te fais bouffer un rat mort. »

Nouveau silence, puis Louis se leva, et adressa un sourire à la jeune femme.

« J'y vais, j'crois que j'ai cours de Français, ou un truc du genre.

-On se voit à midi ?

-Non, j'crois pas. »

Santana le suivit, n'appréciant pas vraiment la réponse de son ami, et lui attrapa le bras.

« Hey, tu vas calmer ta joie tu veux ? C'est pas parce que t'es en rogne contre Berry et Anderson, et je-ne-sais-qui, que tu dois te mettre à m'éviter ! Arrête de faire ta victime, merde ! Compris ? Alors calme ta joie !

- Je ne fais pas ma victime.

-Et mon cul c'est du poulet ? Juste parce que je t'ai dis que je restais au Glee Club, t'es partit dans l'idée que ça y est tu vas plus me parler, mais arrête ton cinéma Louis ! »

Ils se jaugèrent du regard un long moment, puis Santana marmonna :

« Je sais que ça ne fais pas longtemps qu'on se parle, mais on passe notre temps ensemble, et quand on est pas ensembles, on s'envoie des sms. J'me suis attachée à toi. Alors ne te mets pas en tête que je les préfère à toi ou je ne sais quoi. Je tiens autant à eux qu'à toi. C'est clair ?

-… On se retrouve à midi ?

-Je préfère ça. »

* * *

_From : Santana To : Louis._

(12:04) **P'tit Louis, t'es où ?**

(12:04) J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà lu ça il y a deux heures.

(12:05) **Ca va, calme ta joie :P. Je t'attends au self. T'es où ?**

(12:05) A mon casier, je range mon sac. Monsieur Martinez m'a retenu. Il me trouve très canon.

(12:05) **T'es sérieux ? JE LE SAVAIIIIIS ! Mr Martinez est GAY !**

(12:06) Je déconne. Il m'a retenu parce que je n'ai pas eu une super note au dernier test, et il voulait savoir si j'avais des problèmes ou quoi que ce soit.

(12:06) **Zut… Bon, tu bouges tes fesses parfaites ?**

(12:06) J'arrive mon amouuuuur !

(12:06) **Au fait, Bouboule mange avec nous, il s'est embrouillé avec le Troll.**

* * *

Louis posa son plateau sur la table qu'avait réquisitionné son amie, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« J'adore les surnoms que tu donnes au gens, S.

-Je sais, ils sont formidables. » rétorqua simplement la cheerleader avec un sourire en coin. « J'te présente Bouboule, alias Finn. Et le Troll, c'est sa copine, Rachel.

-Yurk. »

Le brun adressa quand même un sourire au leader du Glee Club, et commença à manger.

« Hum. Brittany n'est pas là ?

-Non, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit Lord Tubbington la tiens en otage. Mais je m'inquiète pas, et elle a l'air de le vivre plutôt bien.

-Je vois. »

Il regarda le quarterback. Celui-ci mangeait tranquillement, malgré le fait qu'il regardait son téléphone de manière assez fréquente.

« Elle te soûle pas ?

-Qui ? » demanda Finn l'air un peu perdu.

« Ta copine… Rachel quoi !

-Ah. Euh… Non, pas plus que ça… J'dois avoir pris l'habitude je pense. »

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Louis et Santana échangèrent des coups d'œils amusés. Puis Finn demanda :

« Tu reviens quand au Glee Club ?

-Jamais. Je refuse d'être dans l'ombre de l'ego surdimensionné de Miss Rachel Berry.

-Je vois. Mais tu sa-

-Ah ! Tu es là mon Finny !

-Oh putain… »

* * *

_From : xxxxxxxxxx To : Louis_

(12:59) **Je dois te parler.**

(12:00) T'es qui ?

(12:05) **… Sam.**

(12:05) Non.

(12:06)** Si. J'te vois, rejoins moi..**

* * *

« J'pensais que tu ne viendrais pas.

-T'as cinq minutes, après j'me casse.

- Tu ne manges pas ?

-J'vais rentrer chez moi, j'ai pas cours cet après-midi. Et j'ai déjà mangé avec San' et 'Finny'

-Et le Glee Club ?

-T'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dis hier ? »

Ils s'observèrent un long moment, puis Sam se lança.

« J'comprends pas ce que t'as contre moi. Sérieusement, qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ? J'ne suis pas gay, donc je n'ai pas l'honneur de pouvoir te parler ? C'est ça ? Le fait que je sois hétéro te dérange ?

-Les Warblers sont tous hétéros.

-Ok, alors explique moi pourquoi « je t'inspire pas ».

-J'en sais rien.

-T'es carrément illogique.

-Ecoute, si c'est pour m'en prendre plein la gueule, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que j'me casse. » cracha Louis en se redressant.

« Non, reste, s'te plaît… »

Le brun était déjà debout, les mains posées à plat sur la table. Sam lui attrapa le poignet droit, visiblement prêt à tout pour le retenir. Brusquement, les deux jeunes gens stoppèrent tout leurs mouvements, et semblèrent oublier ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils ne faisaient que s'observer. Longuement. Puis le blond articula, avec difficulté :

« Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il se passe un truc.

-Je… J'dois y aller. »

* * *

Note : Voili voulou ! Un tournant dans la relation Sam/Louis, vous en pensez quoi ? :). Reviews ?  
Merci à touuus ! Je vous aimes 3


	6. Partie 6 : Oui

Note : Voilà la P.6 =), avec le premier duo de Louis avec une fille du Club ^^ (et non, pas avec Sam :P). Bref, encore une fois, j'ai découpé la chanson pour qu'elle ne prenne pas trop de place ! Et maintenant les réponses aux commentaires !

justmoi59 : Merciii de dire ça ! J'avais trop peur que ça plaise pas x). Merci de ton commentaire miss =)

warblerslove : Ah, pas convaincue ? Va falloir que j'arrive à te faire aimer cette idée comme moi je l'aime =). Merci du commentaire ! =)

* * *

**Part 6** : « Oui. »

Louis était allongé sur son lit, fixant son plafond avec un air un peu perdu. Il leva ses mains devant son visage, et les regarda longuement. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction qu'il avait eut quand Sam avait touché – _attrapé_ – son poignet. Pourquoi avait-il eut l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait ? Et qu'est ce que Sam sous-entendait par « il se passe quelque chose » ?

Le brun soupira, et se redressa. Il croisa ses jambes quand soudain, son téléphone se mit à vibrer sur la table de nuit. Il l'attrapa, et ouvrit le message, sans réussir à s'empêcher de soupirer en voyant le destinataire.

_From : Sam To : Louis _

(19:27) **Salut mec. Ou « re » comme tu préfère. **

**Je sais exactement ce que t'es en train de te dire. Je me dis sans aucun doute la même chose. T'es perdu, tu t'pose plein de questions, peut-être même que tu me maudis. **

**J'voulais juste te dire ce que moi je pensais…**

**Je sais que ça va te paraître complètement bizarre, mais pour moi c'est pire que ça. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête. Je ne pige pas l'effet que tu me fais. Mais MERDE ! J'suis pas gay, quoi ! Pourquoi tu m'obsèdes autant ?! C'est chiant quoi ! J'ai essayé de t'écouter, et de te laisser tranquille mais je ne peux pas ! C'est comme si t'étais un frigo et moi un aimant ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire…**

« Un frigo ? Putain la comparaison… » railla Louis avant de reprendre sa lecture.

… **Bref, je sais pas si tu veux en parler ou pas, perso j'aimerai bien.**

**Sinon, il faudrait que tu reviennes au Glee Club. Santana en a foutu plein la gueule à Rachel (Et à Blaine aussi…). Ils ont des trucs à te dire.**

**Je suis désolé de te déranger.**

**Sam.**

« Ok… J'suis pas dans la merde. » marmonna Louis.

« MAMAAAAAAAAN ! LOUIS IL A DIT UN GROS MOOOOOT !

-J'vais la tuer. » grogna le brun.

Il sortit en trombe de sa chambre, et dévala les escaliers pour rattraper sa sœur. Il traversa le salon, et la retrouva dans la cuisine, scotchée aux jambes de Karin, leur mère.

« Il a dit « merde » maman ! C'est un gros mot !

-Parce que t'en dis jamais toi ?

-Naaan ! Moi je suis une gentille fille !

-Elen, Louis, stop ! » gronda leur mère d'un ton sec. « Elen, je ne pense pas que tu sois la mieux placée pour rapporter ce que ton grand frère. Louis, pas de gros mots, je crois te l'avoir déjà dit. Maintenant, Louis tu files à la douche et Elen va te mettre en pyjama.

-_Maman !_ J'ai passé l'âge pour que tu me dises d'aller à la douche ! » râla le jeune homme.

Louis jeta un coup d'œil vers sa sœur, lui tirant la langue quand il vit qu'elle le fusillait du regard. Elen était, du haut de ses six ans, le portrait craché de son grand frère. Même cheveux bruns très foncés – bien que la jeune fille les avait longs – des yeux d'un bleu éclatant, et cette moue boudeuse particulière à Louis.

Ce dernier lui fit une grimace, et remonta dans rapidement dans sa chambre avant d'aller prendre sa douche.

* * *

_From : Kurt To : Louis._

(09:14) **Ok, tu lui as fait quoi à Sam ?**

(09:14) Rien du tout ! C'est lui quoi m'a attrapé le poignet !

(09:15) **Arrête ! Il vient juste de me demander comment savoir si on était gay ou bi ! Tu lui as forcément fait quelque chose, non ?**

(09:15) Non ! C'est lui qui se prend la tête/

(09:16) **Il te plaît ?**

(09:16) Non.

(09:16) **Blaine dit que tu mens.**

(09:20) **Louis ?**

(09:23) **Tu t'es grillé tout seul.**

(09:24) Allez vous faire foutre tout les deux !

* * *

Louis avançait dans les couloirs du lycée, son sac à bandoulière se balançant sur sa hanche. Il s'arrêta à son casier, l'ouvrit, et échangea ses cahiers du matin contre ceux de l'après-midi.

« Hey.

-Salut Finn.

-Tu vas bien ? »

Louis retint un soupir. Exactement le type de conversation bidons qui saoulaient au plus au point.

« Oui. Et, non, je ne reviendrais pas.

-Rachel s'en veut tu sais. Viens au moins aujourd'hui.

-Pour rester assis sur une chaise pendant deux heure ? Non merci.

-Santana veut faire un duo avec toi.

-Je sais. Une chanson de Pink. On l'a vaguement bossée.

-Donc viens. Vous allez nous montrer ce que ça donne. J'suis sur que ça gère. »

Le brun lâcha un soupir et ferma son casier. Il s'appuya dessus, regardant le quarterback avec un vague sourire.

« Ok, t'as gagné.

-YES ! ~ »

Finn eut un grand sourire un peu bête, puis il salua son ami avant de partir dans la direction du self. Louis le regarda s'éloigner, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il rajusta son sac sur son épaule et suivit la même direction que le leader des New Directions.

Il s'installa quelques instants plus tard à une table, son plateau face à lui, le fixant d'un air têtu. Sam était à la table d'à côté, avec Finn, Rachel et Mercedes. Et il le regardait Intensément. Sans doute trop pour que Louis joue l'insensible.

« Alooooors ? »

Louis redressa la tête, et regarda les deux jeunes hommes face à lui.

« Alors quoi, Kurt ?

-Evans.

-Tu t'appelles Kurt Evans maintenant ?

-Ahah, très drôle Johnson. » railla le senior en s'asseyant face lui. « Bah, alors il te plaît ou pas ?

-J'ai déjà répondu.

-Tu mentais. » rétorqua Blaine.

« Si tu veux, mec.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, hein ?

-Bordel, mais lâche moi avec ça, Kurt ! »

Son ami eut un sourire amusé, commença à manger et enchaîna :

« On veut juste que tu trouve quelqu'un avec qui tu pourrais être heureux.

-Sam est hétéro, Kurt ! Arrête tes conneries ! J'ai pas du tout de me réengager dans une voie basée sur l'espoir ! J'en sors à peine ! J'ai trop espéré pour Blaine, j'ai pas envie de faire pareil pour un mec hétéro.

-Si Sam se remet en question, c'est pas pour rien, Lou'.

-Blaine ! » soupira le brun, exaspéré. « Il se prend juste la tête tout seul. Alors ne me prenez pas la tête avec ça, s'il vous plaît. »

Un silence gêné s'installa. Blaine se mit à manger tranquillement, de même que Louis, tandis que Kurt pianotait sur son téléphone, envoyant visiblement des textos. Puis, brusquement, il fourra cet objet dans les mains de Louis.

« Regarde ! »

_From : Sam To : Kurt._

(12:07) Louis te plait ?

(12:08) **Pourquoi cette question ?**

(12:08) Répond juste =)

(12:08) **Je sais pas où j'en suis vis-à-vis de ça.**

(12:09) Mais il te fait de l'effet, non ?

(12:10) **… Ouais.**

« Et alors ? » s'enquit Louis quand il eut fini de lire.

Le téléphone de Kurt vibra dans sa main et afficha un message de Sam :

(12:12) **Connard -_-**

Le brun redressa la tête et regarda Sam. Celui-ci était aussi rouge qu'une tomate, n'osant même pas regarder vers lui. Louis sentit son cœur s'emballer et son ventre se nouer. Il se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance et recommença à manger. Il ne leva pas la tête vers Kurt, refusant de croiser le regard fier de Mister Porcelaine.

« Il te plaît toujours pas ?

-Ta gueule. »

Et Kurt éclata de rire.

* * *

_From : Sam To : Louis._

(12:47) **Oublie ce que t'as lu.**

(12:47) Pourquoi ?

(12:48) **J'pensais pas qu'il te ferrait lire.**

(12:50) Jte plais ?

(13:06) **Oui.**

* * *

« Content de te revoir, Louis.

-Vous emballez pas Mr. Shue, je viens juste pour un duo avec Santana.

-Très bien, alors la scène est à vous.

-Euh… Mr Shuester ? » intervint timidement Rachel.

« Oui ? »

La brune descendit les marches de l'auditorium pour rejoindre la scène, et se planta devant Louis. Elle prit une inspiration et se lança :

« Je suis sincèrement désolée vis-à-vis de ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour. J'ai été une grosse égoïste… Comme toujours.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. » coupa Louis. « Santana, tu viens ? »

La latina hocha la tête, et monta sur scène, suivant le brun. Ils s'installèrent chacun derrière un micro, et Santana commença. »

« _Right from the start_

_You were a thief you stole my heart_

_And I your willing victim_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep_

_OH, OH_

_Things you never say to me_

_OH, OH_

_Tell me that you've had enough_

_Of out love, our love _»

Louis gardait son visage rivé sur le sol tandis que Santana enchaînait avec le refrain, se faisant violence pour ne pas lever la tête et observer Sam. Il sentait le regard du blond sur lui. Donc forcément, il croiserait son regard. Puis, presque inconsciemment, quand vint son tour de chanter, il redressa la tête, et fixa le Glee Club.

« _I'm sorry I don't understand_

_Where all of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine_

_(Oh we had everything)_

_You've been having real bad dreams_

_OH, OH_

_You used to lie so close to me_

_OH, OH_

_There's nothing more than empty sheets_

_Between our love, our love, oh our love, our love_ »

Les deux chanteurs échangèrent un regard complice, tandis qu'ils attaquaient le dernier couplet, selon leur propre découpage de la chanson.

« _Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_I never stopped_

_You're still written in the scars on my heart_

_You're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_ »

La dernière note résonna dans l'auditorium, vite suivit par les applaudissements des New Directions.


	7. Partie 7 : Lima Memorial Health System

Note : Voilà une nouvelle partie, avec un léger truc pas cool (fallait bien en caser un, sinon je trouve que ça fais un peu trop platonique). Merci aux gens pour leurs commentaires !

walrblerslove : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, ma fic est géniale 8D ! Ravie qu'elle te plaise =)

justmoi59 : J'ai trop kiffé écrire ce chapitre, surtout le passage où Klaine insiste pour faire craquer Louis pour qu'il révèle ses sentiments ^^. Et le passage des SMS était cool à écrire ! J'me suis bien marrée aussi ! ^^

Licorne-Klaine : Une nouvelle revieweuuuuse ! Ca fais plaisir ! Oui, l'histoire est centrée sur mon Louis, car c'est le PP ^^. Je sais que j'ai mis « Klaine » et « Sam X … » en couple principaux, mais c'est surtout le « Sam x … » qui est important ^^. Les autres sont juste là pour faire avancer l'histoire =). Mais t'inquiète, ils vont garder une place importante pour Louis. Et puis, je compte bien les faire tous amis avec mon Louis, surtout pour cette partie ! ^^. Voilà ! Bisous =)

* * *

**Part 7**** : **Lima Memorial Health System.**  
**

_From : Sam To : Louis._

(10:01) **Tu penses pas qu'il faut qu'on en parle ?**

(10:10) Sam. Laisses moi tranquille avec ça pour l'instant s'il te plaît.

(10:11) **T'es sérieux ?**

(10:12) SAM ! S'il te plaît !

(10:12) … Ok…

* * *

Louis était assis au centre de la scène, dans l'auditorium, son téléphone face à lui, ouvert sur sa dernière conversation avec Louis. Il gratouilla le sol du bout de son ongle, pensif.

Toute cette histoire avec Sam le troublait au plus haut point. Après tout, le blond était censé être hétéro, pas gay, ou même bi. Et Louis était supposé se relever d'une déception amoureuse. Mais tout allait de travers ! De un, Sam se révélait être plus ou moins bi, et de deux, Louis avec oublié Blaine avec une rapidité phénoménale ! C'était tout, sauf normal !

Le brun lâcha un grognement, et s'allongea sur le parquet de la scène. A peine deux secondes plus tard, il entendit le son typique des portes de l'auditorium, et supposa qu'une personne venait d'entrer.

« Pas Sam, pas Sam. Mon dieu je vous en supplie, pas Sam… » chuchota Louis.

« Hey beau gosse !

-Santana ! » s'enthousiasma le brun en se redressant vivement.

« Ohoh, ravi de me voir à se que je vois ?

-Plus que jamais ! »

La latina rejoignit son ami sur le plateau, et s'installa à sa gauche.

« Tu vas bien ? » s'enquit-elle, visiblement quelque peu inquiète.

Louis hocha la tête, et profita du fait qu'elle s'allonge pour changer de position et poser sa tête sur son ventre. Un silence s'installa, les deux restant pensifs.

« T'as parlé avec Sam ? » finit par demander Santana.

-… Non.

-Louis ! Ca fait une semaine qu'il t'a dit que tu lui plaisais !

-Je sais.

-Donne ton portable.

-Rêve ! Même Snixx n'arrivera pas à l'avoir ! »

Santana poussa un soupir, et commença à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Ce dernier fixa le plafond, méditant les paroles de son amie. Son téléphone vibra, et Louis posa vivement sa main dessus pour que la latina ne l'attrape pas, et regarda son écran.

_From : Finn To : Louis._

(10:31) **T'es où ?**

(10:31) Auditorium :)

(10:32) **Mr Shue veut te voir, tu peux venir en salle de chant ?**

(10:33) Pourquoi tu m'as demandé où j'étais alors ? -_-'

(10:33) **Bah au cas où t'étais déjà en salle de chant.**

(10:34) Ok… Je vois.

« Faut que j'y aille ma belle, Mr Shue veut me voir. Désolé.

-Pas de soucis. »

Louis se redressa, rajusta sa chemise, fourra son téléphone dans sa poche, puis sortit de la pièce.

* * *

_From : Santana To : Louis._

(10:37) **Pense à se que je t'ai dit. Il faut que tu parles à Sam.**

* * *

Louis était assis dans le bureau de Mr Shuester depuis au moins cinq minutes. Celui-ci le fixait, sans rien dire, le visage inexpressif. Cette attitude rendait Louis assez mal à l'aise. De même que l'atmosphère assez pesante. Et plus le temps passait, plus le brun sentait une boule se former dans son ventre. Il vit Mr. Shuester ouvrir la bouche, comme prêt à dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot, mais il la referma aussitôt. Le senior se mordit les lèvres, puis osa demander :

« Monsieur, j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? »

Le silence revint à la charge. Et quelques instants plus tard, le professeur répondit :

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien fait. Je… Je cherche juste les bons mots. »

Puis encore un silence particulièrement énervant, et toujours plus tendu. Louis commença à s'agiter sur sa chaise, de plus en plus nerveux.

« C'a un rapport avec le Glee Club ?

-Non…

-Mes études ?

-Non, Louis.

-Les cours ?

-Non plus.

-Monsieur vous m'inquiétez ! Il se passe quoi à la fin ?! »

Il vit son professeur déglutir, hésiter, puis il marmonna.

« On a reçu un coup de fil de ta mère… Hum… Ta petite sœur – Elen, c'est ça ? – elle… »

Il y eut un blocage dans les paroles du professeur, ce qui finit d'énerver le jeune homme.

« Elle a QUOI ma petite sœur ?! »

Mr Shuester le regarda gravement, changea la colère de Louis en inquiètude profond.

« Elle va bien, hein ? Mr. Shue ? Elle est juste à l'école ?

-Elle a… Elle va bien, elle est en vie. Elle… Elle a été renversée par une voiture, ce matin en allant à l'école. »

Will ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir la panique évidente dans le regard de son élève, et enchaîna.

« Elle a été prise en charge par l'hôpital. Mais elle va bien Louis, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le brun fixa son professeur longuement, sans rien dire, soudain vide de tout. Puis il se leva, ramassa son sac, et fit quelques pas vers la sortie.

« Louis…

-Le 1er Avril est dans six mois monsieur. Vous êtes en avance.

-Ce n'était pas une blague. Pourtant dieu sait que j'aurais aimé que ç'en soit une. »

William vit le jeune homme baisser la tête, puis ses épaules commencer à bouger, à mesure que ses sanglots se faisaient entendre. Le professeur se sentit mal à l'aise. Il se leva, et attira le jeune homme contre lui.

« Ca va aller, t'inquiète pas.

-… elle a qu'six ans… » bredouilla le garçon entre deux sanglots.

Louis sentit la main du professeur dans ses cheveux.

« Ta mère a demandée à se que tu la rejoigne, je vais t'emmener. »

Louis hocha la tête en reniflant, et se laissa tirer par son professeur.

* * *

_From : Louis To : Sam_

(11:07) Salut mec, c'est Louis. Je sais que ça j'ai une attitude égoïste en t'envoyant un sms comme ça, alors que j'ai dit que j'voulais que tu me laisse tranquille il y a même pas une heure. Mais je crois que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, et qui soit là pour moi, et je me dis que ça ne peut qu'être toi. Ce que je dis n'a rien en rapport au truc qu'il se passe entre nous. Je veux juste parler avec toi, le plus vite possible. Si je te dis où je suis, tu peux sécher les cours et me rejoindre ? Je sais que c'est beaucoup demandé. Mais j't'oblige à rien.

Désolé pour mon sms un peu brouillon.

(11:10) **T'es où ?**

(11:11) Lima Memorial Health System.

(11:12) **J'arrive.**

* * *

Louis faisait les cent pas dans la sale d'attente, sous le regard inquiet de son professeur. Sa mère était dans le self, sans doute en train de manger, mais le jeune homme avait préféré attendre de pouvoir voir sa sœur. Il entendit la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir, et, quand il vit Sam, il se sentit soudain moins confiant. Le blond s'approcha de lui d'un pas décidé, et le prit dans ses bras. Louis se sentit stupide de ne pas avoir eu lui-même le réflexe, mais il se força à oublier cela, et entoura la taille de son cadet avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou.

« Je sais pas ce qui s'passe » souffla Sam à son oreille. « mais je suis là. »

Le brun sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux, et les laissa couler, sans essayer de rester discret. Il sentit la main du jeune homme lui caresser le dos, et resta longuement calé contre lui. Puis, ils s'écartèrent, lentement, presque à regret, et Sam essuya les joues du brun.

Ils s'installèrent sur les banquettes, Sam prenant immédiatement la main de son ami, et l'attente continua.


	8. Partie 8 : Keep it to yourself

Heya les gens ! Désolée pour la longue absence, mais j'ai eu du mal à reprendre l'écriture ^^'. Mais me revoilà, avec un nouveau tournant pour Sam et Louis:'). Et des nouvelles d'Elen aussi ^^ !

warblerslove : Merci ! J'suis contente que tu veuilles voir la suite et qu'en plus tu aimes Louis et Sam :-).

justmoi59 : Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre ! ^^ Et on peut dire que de la chance, ils en ont...

* * *

**Part ****8**** : **Keep it to yourself.

« Elle va aller mieux Louis, t'inquiète pas... »

Louis et Sam étaient allongés sur le lit du senior, ce dernier dans les bras du premier. Ils étaient rentrés depuis à peine un heure, après avoir passé les trois-quarts de la journée à l'hôpital, sans avoir de nouvelles d'Elen. Et plus le temps était passé, plus l'inquiétude de Louis avait grandie. La seule personne ayant été admise auprès de la petite fille était Karen, leur mère. Et quand Louis avait pu la voir deux minutes, elle lui avait juste dit que « rien n'est encore sur ». La seule chose dont le jeune homme était au courant, c'était qu'elle était vivante. Mais dans quel état, il n'arrivait pas à le savoir, et cela laissait son imagination prendre le dessus.

C'était Sam qui l'avait forcé à rentrer pour se reposer. Ce dernier était rempli d'émotions contradictoires. Celle qui prédominait était un sentiment de pur bonheur. Il fallait bien l'admettre, il était heureux de s'être aussi vite rapproché de Louis, alors que quelques heures auparavant, le brun voulait le tenir à distance. Ensuite venaît un sentiment d'inquiétude. Il ne connaissait pas la sœur du brun, mais il savait très bien ce qu'il lui était arrivé, et il trouvait un léger point commun avec l'accident d'Artie. Puis après, il avait ce sentiment de culpabilité, vu qu'il trouvait le moyen d'être plus qu'heureux tandis qu'Elen était dans un lit d'hôpital.

« T'imagine elle se réveille pas... » souffla Louis d'une petite voix, interrompant les divagations mentales du blond.

« Louis, je suis sur que ta sœur va se réveiller ! Puis qui sait, elle est peut-être réveillée, mais tu le sais pas !

-... hum... »

Sam laissa ses émotions agir d'elles même, déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne du senior, et raffermit sa prise autour de la taille du brun.

« Tu veux pas qu'on parle d'autre chose ?

-J'te soûle ?

-Non, pas du tout, mais c'est juste que le fait de te morfondre, c'est pas vraiment cool, et on peut pas dire que ça aide qui que ce soit. Donc peut-être qu'on pourrait regarder un film, ou jouer aux jeux vidéos pour te changer les idées. »

Un silence s'installa, pendant quelques minutes. Puis Louis s'appuya sur ses avants-bras et regarda le blond avant de rapprocher son visage de celui du junior, tout doucement.

« Tu comptes m'embrasser ? » chuchota Sam quand leurs visages ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

« T'as pas envie, toi ?

-C'est une manière particulière de se changer les idées...

-T'en as envie ou pas ? » insista Louis.

Sam eut un sourire amusé, et souda leurs lèvres avec délicatesse. Le brun laissa échapper un soupir satisfait, tandis que le blond calait ses mains dans le creux du dos de son aîné. Le temps s'était encore arrêté, comme lors de leur premier contact physique. Dieu sait combien de temps le baiser dura. Puis ils se séparèrent doucement, et Louis fixa Sam, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? » s'enquit le blond dans un souffle.

« Toujours intéressé par moi ?

-Pourquoi j'aurais changé d'avis ?

-T'as jamais embrassé de mec avant.

-Et alors ? Ça n'empêche pas le fait que tu me plais énormément, et que j'ai aimé t'embrasser. »

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, puis Louis se rallongea contre Sam.

« Tu me plais énormément aussi. » souffla-t-il. « Et j'ai aussi aimé t'embrasser. »

Le blond eut un sourire un peu stupide, et commença à caresser le bras de son aîné, tandis que ce dernier était rouge comme une tomate.

* * *

_From : Maman to : Louis_

(19:47) **Louis, Elen est réveillée, elle va aussi bien que possible. Tu pourras la voir, mais demain ! Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'a rien oublié, ou quoi que ce soit (sa tête n'a pas été touchée). Je reste à l'hôpital cette nuit. Ton ami peut rester à la maison. Mange équilibré, dors bien, et pas de bêtises ! Et ne rêve pas, tu vas au lycée demain ! Bisous, Maman.**

(19:50) D'accord maman ! Embrasse Elie pour moi ! S'il te plaît ! Je vous aime !

* * *

« Chocolat chaud ? Café ? Céréales avec du lait ? Jus d'orange ou jus de pommes ? Ou peut-être du multivitamine ? Tartine...

-Louis ?

-... de beurre ? Nutella ? Confiture ? Miel ?... »

Sam regardai le brun, un air amusé dans le regard, tandis que Louis vidait les placards, puis il les ré-remplissait, au fur et à mesure qu'il énumérait toutes les possibilités pour le petit-déjeuner. Il le vit sortir des tasses, puis les ranger, et sortir des bols.

« Lou' ?

-Oui ? » bredouilla timidement l'interpellé.

Le blond lui fit signe d'approcher, puis il l'enlaça tendrement et demanda :

« Je te mets mal à l'aise ? »

Hochement de tête positif.

« Encore plus que d'habitude ?

-Hum...

-Parce que je t'ai embrassé ?

-Je... Oui... »

Il y eut un petit silence, durant lequel Sam reprit son aîné dans ses bras.

« Sam... On est quoi ?

-Des êtres humains.

-Je parle pas de ça... » soupira le brun en s'arrachant de l'étreinte. « Est-ce que... On est ensemble ? Comme un couple ?

-Tu veux qu'on soit quoi ?

-C'est moi qui ai posé la question en premier...

-Ok. Alors, moi, je veux juste être avec toi. Pas forcément en couple, si tu veux pas, mais juste être prêt de toi me suffit pour l'instant. Et toi ?

-J'ai envie d'être avec toi. Mais... J'préférerais qu'on garde ça pour nous pendant quelque temps.

-Pourquoi ? »

Louis regarda le blond, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ils se blottirent ensuite l'un contre l'autre, Sam carressant le dos du brun.

« J'ai pas envie qu'on s'en prenne à toi. T'imagine pas avec quelle facilité ils peuvent te détruire.

-Tu parles en connaissance de cause ?

-Oui. »

Le blond déposa un baiser sur la joue de son vis-à-vis, et lui adressa un sourire.

« Chocolat chaud, jus d'orange, tartines de Nutella.

-Ok. » fit le brun avec un sourire.

* * *

_From : Kurt to : Louis._

(09:23) **Sam a dormi chez toi ? :D**

(09:24) Oui, et ?

(09:24) **Et vous êtes ensembles ? :D**

(09:25) C'est si important pour toi ?

(09:26) **JE LE SAVAIIIIS ! :D**

(09:26) Je te fais confiance pour garder ça pour toi.

(09:27) **T'inquiète ! Tu me raconteras ? :D**

(09:27) Ouais, t'inquiète ;-)

* * *

« Hey.

-Louis, je t'avais dit d'aller en cours.

-Mr Martinez n'est pas là, donc moi je suis là. »

Il s'approcha de sa mère, et déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Puis il fit le tour du lit d'hôpital pour rejoindre un fauteuil, tout en cherchant sa petite sœur du regard.

« Elle est au toilettes. » lui apprit sa mère tandis qu'il s'installait sur le fameux fauteuil.

Le brun hocha la tête, et commença à jouer nerveusement avec son portable. Sa mère le regardait tendrement, s'amusant quelque peu de son air inquiet, mais redoutant le moment où la jeune fille reviendrait. Elen entra dans la chambre à ce moment. Elle était assise sur un fauteuil roulant, qui était poussé par une jeune infirmière. Son visage était, dans un premier temps, terne, et fatigué. Mais lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur son frère, tout son visage s'illumina, et un grand sourire fit son apparition. Le jeune homme se sentit très mal en voyant l'état de sa sœur. Des bandages sur ses bras, et dieu sait ce que pouvait cacher la blouse de l'hôpital. Il prit tout de même son courage à deux mains, et se leva pour aller s'agenouiller face à sa sœur.

« Comment tu vas ma puce ? » s'enquit-il en lui prenant les mains.

« Bien ! T'as vu j'ai un fauteuil ! C'est trop cool !

-Elle va le garder longtemps ? » demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

Cette dernière le regarda d'un air hésitant pendant un long moment, cherchant sans doute ses mots.

« Louis. » intervint sa sœur.

Le brun la regarda immédiatement.

« Je ne sens plus mes jambes. »

Il la fixa longtemps. Puis il sortit brusquement de la chambre, et partit d'un pas pressé vers la salle d'attente, manquant à plusieurs reprise de percuter infirmiers et patients. Dès qu'il mit un pied dans la salle d'attente morbide de l'hôpital, un jeune homme brun se leva, et s'approcha de lui. Kurt. C'était lui qui l'avait conduit ici. Ils sortirent tout les deux de l'hôpital, et allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc juste devant.

« Comment elle va ?

-Elle est en fauteuil, Kurt.

-... Et.. ?

-Et elle y restera.

-Je-

-Le pire dans tout ça, j'crois que c'est le fait qu'elle le vive mieux que moi ? Comment elle va faire putain ? Elle mérite pas ça !

-Tu crois qu'Artie méritait ça ? » demanda son ami avec douceur.

Louis ferma sa bouche, et regarda Kurt.

« Tu crois qu'il existe une catégorie de gens qui mérite ça ?

-Je suis désolé. » bredouilla le brun. « Je réfléchis pas quand je parle...

« Tu devrai parler avec Artie. Et peut-être le présenter à ta sœur, car je pense pas qu'elle le vive aussi bien que tu le penses. Elle veut juste faire bonne figure en face de toi, pour que tu ne flanche pas, et que toi aussi, tu sois fort.

-Tu dois avoir raison.

-Je sais. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Kurt demanda :

« Tu veux que j'appelle Sam et qu'il vienne ?

-Il est en cours d'Espagnol.

-Techniquement, on est supposés être en cours de Math, nous.

-Ma sœur est plus importante qu'un cours. » rétorqua Louis. « Bon, j'vais voir ma sœur pour lui dire au revoir, puis on y va. »

* * *

_From : Louis to : xxxxxxxxxx_

(12:27) Artie, c'est Louis.

(12:28)** Salut. J'ai appris pour ta sœur. Elle va bien ?**

(12:28)Justement, j'pourrais te parler.. ?

(12:29) **Laisse moi deviner. Elle est en fauteuil ?**

(12:30) J'suis désolé, c'est déplacé. J'aurais pas du.

(12:31) **Salle d'astronomie. **

* * *

Reviews ? 8D


End file.
